Izabela Labanova
|-|ღ= History Both Izabela Luisa Labanova and her elder brother Zlatko Nikolai Labanov were born in Pamporova, Bulgaria a few years apart from each other. It was also the place of Boris Labanov, a Bulgarian Pure-Blood, and Eva Labanova, a Bulgarian Muggle, who had wed years prior. Boris was a dark wizard and Eva was a lawyer, so quite naturally he used her well. It was the manipulation of her love that led to an oddly strong couple. Boris was the right-hand man of Josef Brandt, who had him doing anything from drug trafficking to contract killing and everything in between. As far as Izabela and her older brother Zlatko were concerned, they had pretty normal lives outside of their father's sketchy activities. However, they did still move around a lot on little "business vacations" which their father had planned for them. From Argentina to Australia to Japan to Norway, they went all over the place, but the little children continued to lead average childhoods. While Izabela and her parents were away in Italy, her first sign of magic occurred in their hotel room. It was a simple explosion of the expensive chandelier sitting above her, which she had thought would look much prettier in millions of little pieces. Once both Zlatko and Izabela had been shipped off to Durmstrang, their parents seized the opportunity to expand their criminal activities. As her brother told her, they kept a "don't ask, won't know" policy with their parents. Finally, her and her brother's lives would separate and become their own. Izabela had always been a little bit disturbed, but had rocked the social scene at Durmstrang anyways. A girl of partying and bullying, she was a bit of the monster queen be, if you will, until everything changed. It was reaching the time where Izabela needed to finish up her seventh term at Durmstrang. It was going to be perfect, moving out and getting a job. All it took was the wrong spell cast at the wrong student that got her kicked out of Durmstrang a few weeks from graduation. Izabela had just about taken fire to the entirety of Durmstrang for the piss poor decision. In her anger, she fled away from Bulgaria to get rid of the negativity left there from her family and schooling. After only a simple year in New Zealand, she decided to move to Northern Ireland for some change. When she arrived and moved into a little apartment, she ran into a known friend of hers named Elissa Brandt. Before they began falling for each other, they already had a complicated relationship. Elissa and Zlatko had had a son several months prior, but Lyubomir had been alive for only mere minutes before passing away due to lacking a brain. As far as Izabela had been concerned, her brother had totally abandoned her newfound crush and (hopefully) lover, so it was all game. It was through their blossoming friendship and more that Izabela discovered the easier way of getting some money, following just slightly behind her father's footsteps. Late into 2032, she joined the Arcana Alliance upon her relationship with the other woman strengthening (even if subconsciously). If it weren't for Elissa, perhaps then she wouldn't have joined, but there's no way she could've resisted it knowing it was out there. Everything was looking great, until Zlatko came back as Nikolai and started being a heartbroken asshole. |-|ღ= Personality Izabela is just a little bit crazy; a bit of a psychopath as some might incorrectly say. Her laughter can't be contained, normally spilling from her lips with no effort on her part. Everything is funny, birds dancing or people bleeding out. Her bouncy and peppy nature through anything is enough to make her seem a bit suspicious. It comes in handy when she needs to feign being a damsel to get herself out of stickier situations. Her flirting is quite useful now, too. When she was younger, the innocence played a lot better than it does now, so she's resorted to the next best thing: being a little bit of a tease to men and women (despite only actually being attracted to the latter). It's quite easy and fun, with light giggling to soft smirking to sly complimenting to get her way. Thankfully, she's not somebody who just retracts into the darkness unless it's absolutely required. In fact, she's quite the socialite and she's always enjoyed meeting new people, partially so she can complain to other people about them though. For the most part, Izabela is a pretty decent person. While she's still sadistic enough to enjoy torturing a person or two, she loves baking and watching television, just being a regular young adult. It's not all about spying and hurting people, as enjoyable as that also is for her, but it sometimes gets tiring. After all, it is work and work can be just downright boring or angering from time to time. To keep her from getting mad about it, the best thing you can do is just let her step away and take her time to herself or else she might do something drastic and harmful. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "I" Category:January Birthday Category:Adults Category:Adult Character Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Bulgarian Category:Speaks Bulgarian Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Italian Category:Speaks Russian Category:Lesbian Category:Expelled from Durmstrang Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in Bulgaria